Old Justice
by RedHawkeye91
Summary: On Earth-15678 the heroes failed to protect their world. Now Lex Luthor has taken control of the government. In other words the villains won.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:The Day Hope Died/Old Man Clark

It's a bright day in Metropolis. Birds chirping. Warm perfect day. Tourists are coming from all over to take pictures of the Daily Planet globe. A six year old is running around as his mother calls him.

Mother

Jack! Jack! Come here!

Jack runs back to his mom.

Mother (CONT'D)

Jack stay with momma. I don't want you to get lost or taken.

As the mom scolds her son a loud noise is heard in the distance. Everyone looks in that direction and they see it. A missile flying toward right toward one the skyscrapers. It hits the skyscraper killing everyone on that floor. Everyone begins running and panicking. Jack and his mom begins running away as well. As they run more missiles come flying down destroying roads, buildings, and the park. Jack and his mom continue to run until a robot flies down in front of them aiming a proton cannon at them preparing to fire. Right before it does Superman jumps right in front of the blast protecting Jack and his mom. Superman inhales a deep breath and breathes pure ice on the robot freezing it. He turns to get Jack and his mom out of here, but someone is behind them in his battle suit which is designed after Superman's costume.

Lex Luthor

Superman. Always in the nick of time I see. I hope you like my new battle suit. I especially love the design. As you can see I was inspired by you for the design. Except well I didn't include a letter in mines. You know how I don't like bringing attention to myself.

Superman

(LOOKING AT JACK & HIS MOM)

Get out of here. Now.

Jack and his mom run away and hide.

Lex Luthor

How noble of you. You must feel good every time you save someone. Although I do wonder, what would happen if you couldn't save anyone? What would happen if you failed? Miserably.

Superman

That's not going to happen Lex.

Lex Luthor

(Chuckling)

Oh we'll see about that.

Lex's helmet comes on and he begins firing his machine gun-arm at Superman. Superman with all his speed disappears from Lex's sight. Lex stops firing and begins searching for Superman.

Lex Luthor (CONT'D)

Come out come out wherever you are.

Without noticing it Superman sucker punches Lex from the left side. Lex goes crashing into a building. Lex gets up and flies straight toward Superman. Lex goes to punch Superman, but he blocks it and Superman uppercuts Lex into the air. Superman flies straight up behind him and grabs Lex and throws him into the building. Superman goes into the building and starts walking towards Lex.

Superman

Lex. Stop this. Now.

Lex Luthor

(GETTING UP)  
Sorry Superman, but today's the day... I finally beat you.

Superman

That's not going to happen Lex.

Lex Luthor

Oh...just you wait and see.

Lex begins firing missiles at Superman. The only thing they do is slow him down. Which angers Lex. Lex flies full speed at Superman going right out of the window. He tosses Superman into the park across from the Daily Planet. Lex flies straight down toward him firing a barrage of bullets at Superman. Lex lands right at the spot he threw Superman. He grabs and begins punching him continuously.

Lex Luthor

(PUNCHING SUPERMAN)

I! WILL! NOT! LOSE!

Lex stops punching him.

Superman

Are you finished yet?

It makes Lex pause for a moment.

Superman (CONT'D)

Good.

Superman uses his ice breath to freeze Lex's arm. Superman then grabs Lex and throws him across the park. He flies over to Lex and freezes the rest of the battle suit destroying it. He picks Lex up.

Superman (CONT'D)

Do you want to continue this fight? Or are you ready to surrender?

Lex Luthor

Not ready to surrender yet. At least not until you've seen my special surprise for you.

Superman

And what is this surprise?

Lex Luthor

All you have to do is use that X-Ray vision of yours and look at the Daily Planet globe.

Superman uses his X-Ray vision on the Daily Planet globe. He sees Lois Lane trapped inside.

Superman

You son of a bitch!

Lex Luthor

I suggest you move quickly to get her before she dies.

Superman lets go of Lex and flies straight to the Daily Planet globe as fast as he can. Before he reaches her he gets hit by Kryptonian energy, but only enough to slow him down. He continues to try to get to Lois. Meanwhile Lex gets out of his battle suit and presses a button on his watch causing the Daily Planet globe to explode killing Lois.

Superman

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

As Superman looks on at the explosion of the globe he's forced back down to the ground somehow. Superman looks up and sees Lex. Lex didn't pull him down. He looks over to the right Lex and sees someone standing their with green eyes. In black and red robes with aura and feel and look of a mage, but not a normal mage.

Lex Luthor

Superman meet Kel-Ar. A Kryptonian sorcerer. I found him at a excavation site in Egypt. He's been there for years. Kel-Ar why is it you came to Earth again?

Kel-Ar

I came to Earth seeking refuge after my people turned against me and other Kryptonians that decided to learn magic and combine it with Kryptonite. We were going to use it against Zod and his army of zealots who were planning to turn against us. Sadly before we could tell Jor-El our plan and what was happening Zod had already him against us.

Lex Luthor

Yes, so I imagine your feelings for the son of the man that exiled you are...

Kel-Ar

Terrible.

Lex Luthor

Just as I thought. Well I would stay and chat with you Superman, but I have a victory to obtain. Kel-Ar if you will.

Kel-Ar casts a spell knocking Superman out before him and Lex walk away. Superman tries to fight it off, but it's difficult. He sees Jack running toward him. Jack falls to his knees next to Superman trying to get him up. Jack's mom runs over to Jack and grab and tries to run away from the robot that has appeared. Superman watching as Jack and his mom tries to run gets gunned down by the robot. Superman feeling more helpless than he ever has before succumbs to spell and is knocked out.

Old Man Clark opens his eyes. He's lying in bed. Thinking about his dream. The same fucking dream he has every single fucking night. He used to dream of marrying Lois. Having kids. Teaching them how to be heroes. The perfect life. Now all he fucking dreams about is the day hope died. How helpless he was to save Jack and his mom. Every. Fucking. Time. He gets up and gets out of bed. He gets dressed and walks into the living room. He left the T.V. on again. Evening news.

Vicki Vale

Hi I'm Vicki Vale and if you're just tuning in we're watching the President of our one world government Lex Luthor and the first lady of our one world government Kara Zor-El other wise known as Supergirl leaving Russia after meeting with...

Clark turns the television off. He walks into the kitchen to make a sandwich. He opens the fridge, but then there's a knock on the door. He closes the fridge to go answer the door.

Old Man Clark

I'm coming I'm coming.

Clark answers the door. It's Jimmy Olsen.

Jimmy Olsen

Hey Clark. Mind if I come in?

Old Man Clark  
Whatever.

Jimmy walks inside the house.

Old Man Clark (CONT'D)

What do you want Jimmy?

Jimmy Olsen

It's not what I want. It's what Kara wants.

Old Man Clark

Which is?

Jimmy Olsen

She needs your help.

Old Man Clark

I'm not in the hero game anymore Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

What are you talking about Clark? You're Superman. People still need you.

Old Man Clark

No! I was Superman. Superman died years ago. Now there's only Clark.

Jimmy Olsen

I don't believe that. I believe Superman is still in there somewhere.

Old Man Clark

Yeah well people believed the world would end in 2012 and you see what happened with that.

Jimmy Olsen

Clark please. Would you at least meet with her?

Old Man Clark

No.

Jimmy Olsen

It's not just you she wants to meet with. She wants to meet with Bruce, Wally and Diana. She needs help. She has a plan to stop Lex.

Old Man Clark

Again with this plan. I'm not interested.

Jimmy Olsen

Clark...please.

Clark thinks about it for a second.

Old Man Clark

I'll help you get Bruce, Wally, and Diana. I'll help you get them to D.C., but after that I'm out. Got it?

Jimmy Olsen

Whatever you say.

Old Man Clark

I'm already regretting this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Royal Mob (Part I)  
Old Man Clark and Jimmy Olsen are in Clark's pickup truck. They've been in the truck for hours now. Jimmy finally decides to speak up.

Jimmy Olsen

You know everything changed after what happened in Metropolis. Seeing you fall...it hit everybody. Hard.

Old Man Clark

What the hell are you doing Jimmy?

Jimmy Olsen

Clark...when I told Lex I'd be advisor. His right hand man. I was just trying to protect Kara.

Old Man Clark

Yeah and you did a fucking good job with that haven't you?

Jimmy Olsen

Clark. It's not like that...I saw the classified files Lex kept. I'm talking about files that only Lex's personal people know about.

Old Man Clark

What's the fucking point you're trying to make?

Jimmy Olsen

...That there was nothing I could do to save Kara. See...after you went down in Metropolis The Justice League was never the same. The Green Lantern Corp. was taken over by Sinestro Corp. after Lex put a bullet in John's head and took his ring. He used John's ring to kill Hal. He gave Thaal Sinestro the ring which meant he had two rings. The Green Lantern Corps couldn't stop him.

Old Man Clark

(Reluctant To Ask)

...What...what about Aquaman?

Jimmy looks at him

Old Man Clark

What?

Jimmy Olsen

You...know one told you what happened to him?

Old Man Clark

No Jimmy they didn't. When I came out of my coma the League was no more. The only people I found was Diana, Bruce, and Wally and they didn't want anything to do with me. They were still hurt from their own pain. So I came out Los Angeles well...what used to be Los Angeles before it became a desert.

Jimmy Olsen

Aquaman was killed by Black Manta during their Seven Seas War. Black Manta became king of Atlantis after he killed Aquaman. Even managing to destroy Hawaii in the process. Lex put him in charge of the Navy and the Marines. Cyborg was in charge of National Security, but Lex found out he was planning to take him down...

Old Man Clark

So he killed him?

Jimmy Olsen

Even worse. He started torturing and experimenting on him.

Old Man Clark

How did Lex find out?

Jimmy Olsen

Green Arrow exposed him. So Lex made him his right hand man.

Old Man Clark

So who's in charge of the NSA now?

Jimmy Olsen

Deathstroke.

Old Man Clark

What about you? You seem content in working with Lex.

Jimmy Olsen

I'm not happy about working with Lex. I'm just trying to survive.

Old Man Clark

Surprised he even let you come see me.

Lex Luthor

He didn't. He thinks I'm searching for Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad Resistance.

Old Man Clark

People still out here fighting for what used to be. Pathetic.

They pull into a gas station.

Old Man Clark (CONT'D)

I'll be back. Gotta get some kind of food.

Old Man Clark gets out of the pickup truck and goes inside the gas station. Jimmy makes a call to Lex to check in, but while on the phone with Lex Jimmy sees a group of men beating on a man. Jimmy gets off the phone with Lex and gets out of the truck and rushes to help the man. Old Man Clark walks out of the gas station and sees Jimmy getting his ass kicked with another guy. Old Man Clark begins eating his apple while watching the fight. He watches as Jimmy tries to put up a fight, but fail miserably. Old Man Clark exhales a sigh of exasperation. He throws the apple away and walks over to the group and begins helping Jimmy and the man. He punches one of them then grabs another one tosses him. He blocks a punch and pulls the guy in and knees the guy in the chest. The last guy jumps on Clark's back. Clark grabs the guy and throws him over his shoulder slamming him into the ground.

Jimmy Olsen

(Talking To The Beaten Guy)

Hey you ok?

Eric

Yeah I'm okay.

Jimmy Olsen

What was that about?

Eric

That was uhh...that was them giving me a warning.

Jimmy Olsen

Some warning. What were they warning you for?

Eric

To pay my gambling debt.

Old Man Clark

Gambling debt?

Eric

Yeah I uhhh..have a bit of a addiction.

Old Man Clark

By any chance were those guys apart of The Royal Mob?

Eric

Yeah. They were The Royal Mob.

Old Man Clark

Shit!

Jimmy Olsen

What's the issue?

Old Man Clark

The issue? The issue is we're gonna have a tough time going through Las Vegas to get to Central City. Las Vegas is Royal Mob territory. And The Royal Mob is more or less one giant mobbed up military.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: The Royal Mob II  
Old man Clark, Jimmy, and Eric are in the truck thirty-miles from Vegas.

Jimmy Olsen

So...The Royal Mob. I've seen and heard reports on them, but I don't know anything about them.

Old Man Clark

Well when I first woke up and started moving west out here I came across Roulette. Found out she took over her father's mob business and took control of the West Coast. Now no one comes and goes as they please and with majority of the west coast destroyed it made it easier to manage. The only to come and go is get permission or a pass from Roulette. And the only way to get either one is to work for her or do her a favor.

Jimmy Olsen

What kind of favor?

Old Man Clark

It all depends. It can range from delivering a message to...

Eric

(Cutting Clark Off)

To murdering someone.

Jimmy Olsen

Great. We're off to a wonderful start.

Old Man Clark

Yeah well...you wanted to help Eric back there.

Jimmy Olsen

Cause it's a decent thing a human being can do.

Old Man Clark

If you say so Jimmy. If you say so.

Jimmy Olsen

Speaking of Eric.

Jimmy looks into the rear view mirror at Eric

Jimmy Olsen (CONT'D)

Where you headed to?

Eric

Out of the west coast. That's why I went to Roulette. Try to get a permission to leave this place. All this place has ever done is give me nightmares.

Jimmy Olsen

What kind of nightmares?

Eric

The kind where you see your wife and newborn child gunned down in front of you. Then told that's they're just casualties in the war against super-powered people. I haven't slept in years.

They get quiet and stay quiet for the rest of the ride. They arrive at Sin Palace. Roulette's casino and mob headquarters. They park in front of the casino and get out of the truck and enter the building. A tall muscular bald dark skinned man walks up to them.

Mr. Terrific

Ah Clark what can I do for you? Is the house still in order?

Old Man Clark

Yeah it's fine Mr. Terrific. We just need to talk to Roulette.

Mr. Terrific

(Looking At Eric)

We?

Old Man Clark

Yes. We.

Mr. Terrific stares at Eric as if he's supposed to be dead

Old Man Clark (CONT'D)

Don't worry he'll be out of your hairs once I talk to Roulette to get a pass.

Mr. Terrific

You do know that will require a favor?

Old Man Clark

Just like the last favor I did.

Mr. Terrific

Alright. Follow me.

They follow Mr. Terrific upstairs to Roulette's office.

Jimmy Olsen

Hey Clark, exactly what favor did you do?

Old Man Clark

I needed a place to stay and she needed some enemies out of a old house.

Jimmy Olsen

The house you're staying in right now?

Old Man Clark

That's the one.

They get to the office and Mr. Terrific walks in first.

Mr. Terrific

Roulette you have guests.

Mr. Terrific shows them into the office

Roulette

Ahh Clark. How's life treating you?

Old Man Clark

I'm fine.

Jimmy and Eric follow behind him. Roulette sees Eric still alive.

Roulette

Why the fuck are you still alive?

Old Man Clark

Cause Lex's right hand jerk off man wanted to be a hero.

Roulette

(Looking At Jimmy)

How...

Jimmy Olsen

Noble?

Roulette

Stupid.

Old Man Clark

Yeah told him that. Anyways I need a pass to get through.

Roulette

A pass? You do know that means a favor from me?

Old Man Clark

I know.

Roulette

Not you Clark.

Roulette turns her head toward Jimmy

Roulette (CONT'D)

Him.

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah sure. Whatever favor it is we'll do it.

Roulette

I know you are. You don't have a choice. Hahaha. Now what about Eric?

Old Man Clark

We need one for him too.

Roulette

Hmmmmm. I'm in a festive mood today so I'll this be your second chance Eric. Don't fuck it up.

Eric

Yes ma'am.

Old Man Clark

Alright. What's the favor?

Roulette

Clark as you know Lex doesn't like me at all. He wants to control the west coast. Only reason he hasn't sent his troops is because I don't let people enter my territory without a pass or permission. But that doesn't mean he tries to do things to hurt my business. Recently he attacked and destroyed one of my casinos that was built Florida.

Old Man Clark

And you want retribution.

Roulette

Hahahahahahahahahaha. You know me so well Clark. Yes I want retribution and this is how I'm going to get it. Lex has a payroll train that comes through once a month. Plenty of money, diamonds, and goals aboard the train. I want it all. The problem my men have been facing is that it's too far from the casino to get it here quickly and hiding it out there is a no no cause Lex has the tech to immediately find it.

Old Man Clark

You want us to get this stuff off the train.

Roulette

Yes. Yes I do. Now my men will back you up, once they finish the task I've already assigned them.

Old Man Clark

Okay. We'll get going.

Roulette

Clark before you go there's someone who also asked me for a pass to enter. So...two goons one bullet. You'll pick him and he'll go with you to the site.

Old Man Clark

Where would we find him?

Roulette

He said he'd be at a cemetery if I needed him before his favor.

Clark, Jimmy, and Eric leave Sin Palace and head to the cemetery. They get there and Clark parks the truck and gets out. Clark walks around looking for the guy. Clark stands on a small hill and looks at the guy staring at the gravestone. Clark needs a minute and so does the guy. Jimmy walks up behind Clark.

Jimmy Olsen

Is that the guy?

Old Man Clark

Yeah.

Jimmy Olsen

You know him?

Old Man Clark

Yeah. That Flash or..well Wally. Looking at Artemis gravestone.


	4. Chapter 4: The Royal Mob III

Chapter 4: The Royal Mob III  
Wally is standing in front of Artemis grave. Remembering that day. Meanwhile Clark gets out of his truck and starts walking over to Wally.

Old Man Clark

Hey Wally.

Wally is still staring at her grave oblivious to Clark standing there

Old Man Clark (CONT'D)

Wally!

Wally snaps out of it

Old Man Wally

Clark. What are you doing here?

Old Man Clark

Roulette sent us. It's about the favor.

Old Man Wally

Oh that. What's the favor?

Old Man Clark

We're robbing Lex's payroll train.

Old Man Wally

*SIGHS* Let's get this over with.

They get in the truck and head over to the station where Mr. Terrific and Mercy Graves are waiting. They arrive and head into the station.

Mr. Terrific

Hello Clark. We've been waiting. Ahh I see you got Wally with you.

Old Man Wally

Yeah. Can we get this started and over with already?

Mr. Terrific

Soon Wally. Soon. Lex's payroll train will be coming through here. On that train is a red lantern ring. That's what we're retrieving.

Jimmy

Why would Lex have a payroll train with a red lantern ring coming through here so casually?

Mr. Terrific

He wouldn't. But we have a man on the inside. Morgan Edge.

In the background train noises are heard.

Mercy Grave

It's time.

Mr. Terrific

Good. I suggest we get into position. We only have one shot at this. Where's Eric?

Old Man Clark

He's in position waiting for us.

Mr. Terrific

Then let's begin.

The train pulls into the station and stops. An agent gets off the train and heads inside to use the phone. He makes a call confirming his stop at the station. He hangs up and at that moment Mr. Terrific grabs the agent's head and twists his neck. They all get on the train where the guards are waiting. The guards see them and goes to grab their guns, but Flash quickly removes their guns from them. He throws the guns off the train then begins searching for the red lantern ring and starts the train up again. Clark gets on the train begins fighting the guards. He throws one guard out of the window and knocks another guard out. One guard grabs him from behind and turns him around then uppercuts him through the roof of the train. He jumps up to the roof and Clark realizes it's Solomon Grundy.

Old Man Clark

Solomon...?

Solomon Grundy

Don't worry old man. Waller underpowered me during the Gotham Battle. Not to worry though I'm still powerful enough to kick your fucking ass!

Solomon then rushes Clark and sucker punches him. Meanwhile inside the train Mercy and Mr. Terrific are fighting the other guards while Wally continues to look for the red lantern ring. Jimmy is also looking for it. He opens up a cabinet and pulls out a marked "Anger". The ring is in it.

Jimmy

Hey Wally! Wally!

Wally comes running

Old Man Wally

Yeah?

Jimmy

I found the ring.

Jimmy gives the ring to Wally and he runs off back to Sin Palace. Meanwhile Clark is still fighting Solomon. On the roof of the train. Solomon grabs Clark and slams him. He starts punching Clark continuously. Clark grabs Solomon's arm he's holding down Clark with and forces it off of him making Solomon lose his balance. He starts to fall on Clark, but Clark grabs him and pushes him off. Clark goes on the attack, but Solomon blocks the attack and counters with a devastating punch pushing Clark back. Solomon rushes and starts throwing punches at Clark again. Clark quickly blocks a punch then counter attacks. He grabs Solomon and lifts him off the ground by a small high jump. He slams Solomon hard falling through the roof of the train. Clark jumps down and sees Solomon trying to get up. He goes over to him, but Solomon desperately throws a bottle at Clark, but he blocks it. Clark grabs him and throws him through the front of the train. Solomon hits the ground rolling and slowly gets up and puts his arm to embrace for impact. The train hits him and breaks off flipping over with the other carts crashing behind it. Clark flies out of the train quickly flies to the back of the train. Even if his flight speed isn't as fast as it used to be. He rips off the train door tells everyone it's time to go. The back of the train comes to a stop. Jimmy and Mr. Terrific gets off the train, but as Mercy is about to get off one of the guards on the ground desperately grabs his hidden gun and shoots Mercy in the back twice. Clark, Jimmy, and Mr. Terrific hear the gunshots. Clark goes to get on the train, but before he could Solomon rushes toward Clark with a hard devastating sucker punch. Clark gets up and they go at it again. Meanwhile on the train Mercy is crawling to get off. The guard pulls a out a grenade and pulls the pin off. Mr. Terrific jumps onto the train sees Mercy on the ground

Mr. Terrific

Mercy.

Mercy Graves

GET OFF! NOW!

Mr. Terrific reluctantly gets off the train. Meanwhile still going at Clark grabs Solomon and throws him at the train. He goes to rush in, but the grenade explodes destroying the train and killing Mercy and Solomon. Back at Sin Palace Flash and Roulette are waiting when Clark and the others enter the room.

Roulette

Ahhh they have returned. A job well done I'd say.

Mr. Terrific

Mercy died on the train.

Roulette

Shit! Well what's done is done. We knew there would be casualties. I'm saddened that one of them had to be Mercy.

Jimmy

Doesn't seem like it.

Roulette

Oh dear Jimmy I am saddened, but I still have a business to run and a enemy in Lex Luthor to keep tabs on. I do not have time mourn every life that has been lost. Now on to more important matters. You've done my favor and therefore you all shall get a pass to leave. Get them from Mr. Terrific.

Old Man Wally

Fine with me. Let's go.

They get there passes from Mr. Terrific and they all head out. They drive to the checkpoint and show their passes and proceed on for about ten miles and they stop at a abandoned gas station.

Old Man Clark

You sure you want to be let off here?

Eric

Yeah I'm sure. Thanks for helping me leave this God forsaken Hellhole.

Old Man Clark

No problem. Just don't expect anymore heroic types. Especially from me.

Eric gets out of the truck and while the others continue on driving.

EPILOGUE PART ONE: THE HOUSE ALWAYS WINS

Roulette is staring at the red lantern ring on her finger like a newly engaged woman stares at her diamond engagement ring. She sits there admiring it when a worker brings her a package.

Worker

Package for you ma'am.

Roulette

Sit it on my desk. Thank you.

The worker sits it on the desk and leaves. She stops looking at the ring and opens up the package. Morgan Edge's head is in it. She realizes the ring is a fake, but it's too late. Her skin begins to turn a red blackish color and she hits the ground. As she hits the ground a swat crashes through the glass roof

G-Man

(Talking into earpiece)

Confirming now. Roulette is dead. I repeat Roulette is dead.

In Washington D.C.

Selina

Got it.

Selina gets up and walks into Lex's oval office.

Selina (CONT'D)

Roulette is dead. Our men confirms it.

Lex Luthor

Good. That's one less pest to deal with.

Selina

I do believe this calls for a celebration.

Lex Luthor

What did you have mind?

Selina walks over taking her clothes off at the same time. She gets on Lex's lap completely nude

Selina

I believe I can up come up with something.

EPILOGUE PART TWO: ORIGINS OF A NEW LIFE

Eric walks into the abandoned gas station looking for someone. Or something.

Eric

Hello! Anybody here!? I got your letter about a resistance!

Eric grabs a drink from the store's freezer and opens to drink it. Unknowingly someone behind him puts a bag over his head and holds him until he passes out. Eric wakes up lying face down on a table with a muzzle on his mouth. Bright lights are beaming on him. He's in a lab. A unknown person in a hazmat suit is holding eel-like alien. He places it on top of Eric's back and the alien immediately starts chewing his back trying to get to the spinal cord. One of the hazmat crew members is at a computer looking at the data coming in. In the corner of the computer is te name of the project they're calling it. It says "Freight Train".


End file.
